Dangerous Tonight
by Kamen Rider Psycho
Summary: Sequel to Love Kills, when a town in New York is the victim of a series of brutal deaths, Sam and Dean are on the case to find this deadly suspect before they find themselves the next on the creature's menu
1. Waheela

**Title:** Dangerous Tonight

**Full Summary**: When a New York town is plauged by a series of brutal animal-like murders, the Brothers Winchester must try to find their right culprit before the beast puts them in it's sight

**A/N:** This is the last in a trilogy involving _Psycho Circus _and _Love Kills_, directly following the events of the last fic, so enjoy! and also, to get caught up I'd suggest reading the two previous fics just to be safe :D

_**Trivia Time:**_ The first chapter of this one was written around the same time I was writing the second and third chapters of _Love Kills_

"Let me get this straight." Dean said, not getting up from the park bench.

"I said, I needed your help, I know about your deal because I did and by the way, the same demon that has your's has mine." Bela asked sarcastically.

"What was it for?" Dean said, looking at her.

"What was what for?"

"The deal, why did you make a deal, genius." Dean said, very...confused by this recent development.

"I-it's not important, it's just can you help? and do you want to know?"

"Why do you want my help?"

"Because, you just said if I ever needed your help to come to you and Sam with my problem..and I figured that, dealing with Crossroads deals is one of those things." Bela shrugged.

"I can, I have my own deal myself."

"I know, Dean, that's something he can't keep to himself for some reason."

"He?" Dean asked, unaware of the demon's identity.

"His name is Crowley, he's the King of The Crossroads, and holds all the major deals and all the deals he's made personally." Bela explained.

"Which category do I fall under?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

"You, I have no idea, me on the other hand, I made the mistake of making a deal with the bastard personally."

"Listen to me Bela, I'm gonna do all I can to get both deals null and void, you hear me?" Dean said, not even sure where to begin with finding this Crowley guy.

"I wanna belive you and at the same time I can't." She smiled.

"Why's that?"

"Because, you're going up against one of the most high ranking of all the legions of Hell, think he gets a title like 'King of The Crossroads' by being a regular Homer Simpson?"

"Fine, I get it, he's their boss but we do have a kinda gun that we can put through his skull."

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Dean." She said getting up from the park bench.

"Without a doubt I do." Dean said, getting up from the bench too.

"Listen, while we're here, I found something that might interest you, it's Hunting related and maybe I thought you'd like to hear it while we were here." She turned around to face him.

"Lay it on me if it's a case."

"Town less than an hour away from where I live in New York, a series of brutal attacks have been occuring on a regular basis for the last few weeks, I dunno if it's your kind of thing but, it wouldn't hurt to check, now would it?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess me and Sam can take a look at it, after that's done then you and I are gonna go and play a game called Let's kill Crowley." He smirked.

"I'm counting on that." She smiled, planting a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, not sure what his reaction should have been.

"Well, we already did that before on that bench, I figured if we're making it official, we're not making it official, are we?"

"Oh god no, the whole...relationship thing doesn't work for me."

"I figured it doesn't." She said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's um, business related, anyway, I should be on my way."

"Yeah and me and Sam will check out this um, Huntington job." Dean said, walking away and out of the park, noticing the Impala wasn't far off, Sam had come to pick him up.

The Impala parked towards the sidewalk where Dean had been standing when he noticed it, settling himself into the passenger's seat.

"Well, someone's in one piece." Sam commented.

"Oh shut up, anyway, I got a call from Bobby." Dean lied.

"About?"

"A job in New York, series of animal attack-styled murders, it might be our thing and it might be nothing."

"Alright, if you wanna get into another case right after this." Sam shrugged.

"Well is anything Demon-related happening? No. So we just keep hunting what we can until then."

"Fine." Sam sighed, the car was off on a 2 hour drive to the state of New York.

_Huntington, New York_

The Impala pulled into the local coroner's office, changed into suits and ready to take a look at if this was a hunt or a bust.

"So, no idea who the main suspect is?" Sam asked, exiting the car.

"Not that I know of, something mean and powerful I assume." Dean shrugged, leaving the car.

"That narrows it down to...just about anything."

"Well, when we find out what it is, we'll kill it, okay?"

"Fine." Sam sighed as the two entered the coroner's office.

"May I help you gentlemen?" Asked a male's voice from behind them.

"Um, yes, we're looking for the county coroner, a James Acel?" Dean asked, turning around, Sam following suit.

They turned around to see the sight of an older African-American gentleman, around his mid-40's with a suit and long white coat "That'd be me, who are you two?" He asked.

"FBI, Agent Stiles and Murdock." Sam said, flashing his badge, Dean doing the same.

"FBI? I presume this is about the incidents in town."

"Yes it is sir, mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Dean asked.

"Not at all, I must inform you however that there is only one as upon the request of the loved ones of some of the victims, they were cremated." He informed them.

"That's okay, all we need to do is check out one body." Sam assured him.

"The room down the hall and on your right." He said pointing them in their direction "In the meantime I have an autopsy to perform."

"Another vic?" Dean asked.

"No, it's entirely unrelated."

"Alright then, we'll check out that dead body then." Sam said, going down the hall, Dean following shortly after.

"Hey Sam, you know what this just screams to me?" Dean asked, catching up with his brother.

"What?"

"Wendigo."

"Do they even come up this far north? I mean we've seen one in Colorado but that-that's about it."

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't, maybe we should just keep it on our list of suspects until we learn anything new."

"Yeah, sure, Dean, you seem like you're just taking this job out of...boredom." Sam said, stopping him.

"Sam, name one case we _didn't_ take out of boredom, I mean we've got no leads on anything else so, why not?" Dean asked, shrugging, he was right that there wasn't anything related to their current problem happening so why not just take whatever crap jobs there were between now and then.

"Fine, if you say so, but the minute something comes in, we leave this place."

"Um, excuse me but what about whatever's killing people here?"

"We could call another hunter in the area to wrap it up." Sam suggested.

"Right because leaving a job is a good idea." he said, entering the room where the latest victim of the creature in town was being kept.

"All right so what do we know about him?" Sam asked, pulling the body, or what was left of it out.

"Well, dental records I.D. the poor bastard as Carter Morgan, 32, lived here all his life and was a mechanic in town, he went missing four days ago and only last night was his body found in a river just on the edge of town." Dean said, reading police records that he'd taken from Bela.

"So, basically a stand up citizen?" Sam asked.

"Basically, he wasn't the first death either, these started around a month ago, first with a woman named Maya Glenz and then another guy named Damon Rolle and then a woman named Dana Wilsow." Dean said, listing off the names of the other victims.

"And this was the fates of all of them?" Sam asked, observing the mangled state of the corpse and a missing arm.

"Pretty much."

"Poor folks, had no idea what was coming." Sam said sympathetically, nobody not even one's worst enemy deserved to die the way these people did.

"Well, that's what happens, one night you're working a 9-5 and suddenly some monster or ghost just comes up from behind you and decides to leave you all over the place." Dean replied, observing the corpse.

"I guess so, but whatever did this looks like it can do a whole hell of a lot to someone."

"Again, this just screams a Wendigo hunt."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we just do what we always do, find out just what it is and then kill it."

"Well, not just Wendigoes who violently rip their victims apart, there was Jacksonville and the Yeti a few months back."

"Please don't remind me of that Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because that job sucked, plain and simple."

"Alot of jobs have been worse."

"Yeah and that one was just plain insanity."

"And this isn't?"

"Okay, maybe I just wanna get that experience outta my head."

"Did you sleep with one of the strippers you went to see down there?" Sam asked, still buying into Dean's lie about the strip club.

"What? no no, I don't think strippers do that..do they?"

"I dunno, find a strip club, ask someone there if they do."

"When this is over, that's the first thing I'm gonna do."

Sam sighed "Of course, because we have all the time in the world for that."

Dean looked away from the dead body at his brother "Sam, don't bring this up right now, okay?"

"What? Dean I'm just saying that we're out here chasing god knows what and you're time is running out."

"And? Sam, remember one little fact, you or me try to weasel my ass outta that deal and you're gonna drop dead."

"What if we find a way to stop both from happening?"

"Sam, forget it, there's no way out of my deal, no matter what anyone says..let's just toss that aside right now and focus on this."

"Dean." Sam sighed "We'll find something, I've said it before but I'm not gonna let you go to Hell."

"Neither do I but right now this is what I wanna go after." Dean held up the folder as evidence of what he was going after.

"Fine, but if this job is a bust and it's just some animal or crazy person."

"Sam, what kind of person does this kind of thing to another person."

"Okay, if it's just some animal then, we're leaving and not looking back."

"And if it's up our alley?"

"Then it's up our alley."

"Well alright then." Dean said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Get answers, see if there was anyone in town that knew our vic here."

"And the others?"

"Them too."

"Alright, I'll do some digging and see if any other attacks happened like this in the last few months or years." Sam agreed, following his brother as they made their way out of the local morgue.

The brothers made their way to the car, this wasn't the first creature they were after that committed brutal attacks on ordinary folks who lived their day to day lives, it was actually the very basis for the things they hunted.

"So Dean, tell me, how come you didn't listen to me?" Sam asked, annoyance in his voice more clear than the ringing of a newly made bell.

"About?"

"About just staying put back at the room in Preston."

"Oh come on Sam!" Dean barked "It's not like I was in any sort of danger, I had a gun on me and knew how to defend myself."

"Dean, I asked, hell bordered on begged you to stay behind and you'd be safe, instead you decide to go out and get close to drunk." Sam argued.

"Well that room wasn't doing me any favors, being in crowded area like the bar would've been much safer because there's no way Maria was going to do what she did."

"Dean, sometimes I think you have a death wish of some kind."

"What!?" Dean exclaimed "I do not, it's just what we do is a profession that involves risking our lives sometimes."

"Yeah and you keep cutting it _so_ frigging close sometimes, also don't forget you mentioned being scared of going to Hell, which is what's gonna happen if you get killed on any of our jobs."

"Oh screw you Sam."

"No, I recall mentioning you agreeing that after the Preston case was done, we'd work further into the Hell problem."

"Well, sorry but I wanna put it off real quick just this once."

"Just this once?"

"Y'know, solve this little mystery then we can go chasing after omens." Dean argued "Sam, this isn't the first time we took a case because chasing demons leads us on wild goose chases for god knows how long and it was my dying wish that I hunt what I can before I die."

Sam frowned, letting out a sigh afterwords "Okay, you wanna do this then we'll do this."

"Thank you."

"But after this, we're chasing as many leads as we can get."

"Fine with me."

"Same here."

With that the brothers split up to put together this case, just what was running around Huntington? what is the creature that is creating chaos amongst the town folk and what is there that can stop it in it's tracks?"

Sam was dropped off at the home of Mr. Morgan's wife, a woman named Kelsey who was the last person to see him alive, Sam strolled up to her doorstep, knocking on it several times before getting a response.

"Hello? Mrs. Morgan?" Sam asked, nobody answering.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the front door opened, a female just a foot shorter than Sam appeared, dark brown hair bordering on black and blue eyes with a yellow robe on, this was Kelsey Morgan "May I help you?" she asked.

"Um yes, I'm Agent Stiles, I'm with the FBI." Sam replied, showing her his badge.

"FBI?"

"Yes, me and my partner, Agent Murdock, he's not here right now obviously are investigating the deaths that have been happening around town, including your husband's, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." she gestured for him to enter the house "Take a seat anywhere."

"Thank you mam." Sam smiled at her.

"So, the FBI huh?" She asked, sitting herself down on a couch.

"Yeah, your husband was the fourth person to be found the way he was."

"Fourth?"

"Yes, um, three other locals were found dead the exact same way, as if an animal had committed the attacks or at least that's how they were described to us."

"Oh my god."

"Yes, if it means anything I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Your husband, his name was Carter, right?"

"Yes that'd be right, why'd you wanna know?"

"Verification reasonings and such."

"Oh." she sighed "Look Agent Stiles, do you have any idea who murdered my husband?"

"We don't have an exact I.D. on the killer yet but we're searching and we're gonna bring him to justice, trust me Mrs. Morgan." Sam assured her.

"I hope you do."

"Alright, Mrs. Morgan, your husband, did he have any enemies? y'know anyone who'd want to hurt him or even take his life?"

"No, not one, go around town and ask anyone and they'll tell you he was a great big teddy bear."

"Okay, and did you notice anything strange in the neighborhood, recently? like people, sounds, sights and even smells?"

"No, nothing strange in town, aside from hearing about locals being found dead just today."

"Mrs. Morgan, where were you when your husband's body was found?"

"I was here at home, I got the phone call from the local sheriff's office, it'd been a few days after Carter didn't come home, I was scared that he'd be found..dead, I did hold out hope though that maybe he was in a hospital or something."

_Meanwhile_

Dean rode in the Impala along the streets of the town watching people live their day by day lives. It made him reflect on the last few months and the choices he had made, in a few more months time this whole thing will be gone forever and that concept was wrapping itself around his mind that Hell was coming for him and that Hell is a place he was going to be seeing very soon and the horrid things that could happen to a person down there, Dean eventually decided to get his mind off of it and pull up to a local coffee shop that another victim had worked at before she died.

Walking into the coffee shop Dean walked towards a female employee, a blonde with brown eyes, handing out what customers had ordered "Can I help you sir?" the woman asked in a chipper and happy to be alive tone.

"Um, yes actually, I'm Special Agent Murdock, FBI." Dean replied, flashing his fake badge.

"Feds? in this town?" 

"Yes sadly, did you know a Maya Glenz?"

"I did, what about her, she went missing about a week ago."

"Well, they found her, she was found..dead."

The woman looked at him in a state of shock as if he was lying "Maya's dead?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say we believe she was the victim of a brutal killer in town who seems to pattern his kills after that of a wild animal."

"Is-is that even possible?"

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of doing in my line of work."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Um, did you know the victim personally?"

"Yes, I did."

"Mind answering me a few questions regarding her?"

"Sure."

"By the way, I'm gonna need a name, interview procedure and such." Dean said.

"Oh yes, my name is Melanie." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you Melanie." Dean smiled, shaking the woman's hand "Now, did you know Maya personally?"

"Well, yeah I mean we went to school together and all."

"Okay, did Maya y'know have any enemies? someone who'd wanna hurt her or get revenge?"

"You think someone wanted to kill her?"

"We're just trying to get a positive I.D. of our suspect."

"Well, there was a man named William Black who she used to work for...at a local supply store, him and Maya sorta ended her employment there on some bad terms." Melanie admitted.

"Do you think Mr. Black would would break into her house and kill her though?"

"Anything can happen so...maybe." Dean answered, his phone going off "This might be my partner Agent Stiles, mind if I take a phone call?"

"Not at all, I have customers waiting in line anyway." Melanie smiled, pointing to a long line of impatient customers.

"It's alright folks, I'm with the FBI we're investigating some murders that happened in town recently." Dean told them as he sat down at the nearest table "Talk to me." he said answering the phone.

"_Dean, I think I have a good idea about what we're after here._" Sam said.

"And what would that be?"

"_Waheela, I'm reading over what dad's journal has to say about them, seems pretty damn consistent with what's going on here_."

"Waheela? yeah, I remember it was 1993 I forgot where we were though."

"_According to the journal it was in Braddock Heights, Maryland that he tracked one down and killed it, they attack at night and are absolute vicious beasts who devour anyone or anything they can find._" Sam said, reading what their father had wrote down about these creatures.

"Huh, well, now that we got an idea of what we're looking for I think we also have an idea of who it's posing as, does the journal mention them y'know being able to change shape?"

"_Yeah, they can take human form in order to blend in but go full creature at night, unlike Werewolves they're fully in control of their actions_."

"So if a Waheela _really_ hated someone it could find them and well...eat them?"

"_Rip them to shreds and eat what they could till they fill themselves and then some._"

"I think I know where we can find our Waheela."

"_We can wrap this up real quick then and leave._"

"Yeah, listen Sam, where are you?"

"_At the town library._"

"Alright, I'm on my way there." Dean said, hanging up "Melanie I'm sorry to cut our interview short but I gotta go, there's a possible lead that came up." he added, exiting the coffee shop and back to his car.

_At the Library_

Sam read through everything he needed to know about the Waheela as a whole. They were mean, hungry and vicious killers. The sheer brutality that they could inflict on a human being was an astonishing thing. The Braddock Heights hunt their father mentioned being the only time he'd ever encountered one, but there was a side note that many hunters come across them frequently. Sam read every note, even the news article mentioning the deaths back in '93, it was a picture perfect match of the murders they were probing into in this town. It was a mere seconds later that he felt a chill going up his spine, turning around from his chair to see a figure he'd recently seen in a dream.

"You called and said we needed to talk." said the blonde demon known as Ruby.

"Yeah, I um, wanted to, take a seat if you want." Sam replied, gesturing a chair that was right across from him.

"So sweet aren't we?" she asked, a smile on her face as she sat down in the empty chair.

"Yeah, just the best." Sam smiled back "Listen, Ruby, can I ask you something kinda...personal?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you helping us, I mean, _really_ helping us and not any of that you're hunted or we're pains in the ass of the powers that be crap."

Ruby raised an eyebrow "Why are you asking this now?"

"It-it's just, I don't know anymore just what's going on here, I mean here you are being well, a demon and you're willing to fight on humanity's side."

She sighed, she was hoping she'd never have to tell this story. Her life story, every detail of it she could remember as if it were mere years ago when in all actuality it was centuries, hundreds and hundreds of years "Sam, you wanna know, just _what_ a demon is?"

"Enlighten me." He said, remembering back to the fact she had said this in Jacksonville, Florida during a previous case.

"Demons, by and large the majority of them were once...human."

"Human?"

"Yup, including me."

"Why do they act like they aren't then?"

"Because, most of them have forgotten that they were even once people once, I'm...different, I remember."

"Being human?"

"Yup, like the back of my hand."

"Is your real name, y'know, Ruby?"

"Kinda, kinda not."

"Expand."

"Because most demons have forgotten they were human, they include forgetting that they also had real names."

"Is that the case with you?"

"No, I remember my name perfectly, but the girl I was then and the demon I am now, I'll always consider them two separate people no matter what."

"Ruby, if you remember your name, can you tell it to me?"

"You have to swear you'll never call me by it."

"Why?"

"Because that person I was, is not the thing I am currently."

"Fair enough." Sam nodded "So...your name as a human was?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Yes I know, boo me all you want for ending the first chapter there, and as for what took me so long was I had to do some minor re-writes, stick around for the next chaper!


	2. William Black

**Title:** Dangerous Tonight

**Full Summary**: When a New York town is plauged by a series of brutal animal-like murders, the Brothers Winchester must try to find their right culprit before the beast puts them in it's sight

**A/N:** This is the last in a trilogy involving _Psycho Circus _and _Love Kills_, directly following the events of the last fic, so enjoy! and also, to get caught up I'd suggest reading the two previous fics just to be safe :D

"Constance." Ruby said without a flinch "My name when I was human was Constance."

"Again, sure you wouldn't...like it better if we called you by your real name, your original name from now on?" Sam asked.

"It'd offend the hell out of me Sam."

"Why?"

"Constance and Ruby are two different people, Constance was a scared and spiteful little girl from 14th century Ireland, Ruby is the end result of her piss poor decisions."

"Like?"

"Like what?"

"What piss poor decisions did you make?"

"Those are for me to know."

"Really? we're pulling this crap now?"

"Sam, the reason I'm helping you is my personal business, not your's."

"Ruby." Sam sighed trying to explain why he wanted to know more about her, before anymore words could come out of his mouth the demon disappeared instantly "Ruby, wait I'm sorry." Sam added, having given up after realizing he was talking to an empty space across from him.

Sam stayed seated at the table, waiting about an hour before Dean arrived to pick him up "Hey Sam." He heard his brother say, nodding over to check out what details he had about the beast they were after.

"So, apparently according to this, a Waheela can be killed with fire, which means we need some makeshift blowtorches and wait to see when our suspect shows up and who he'll go after next." Sam said, looking over details.

"I think I got an idea of who we're after too."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Our suspect have a name?"

"William Black, he and this Maya chick who died had a severe falling out, at least according to a co-worker of her's."

"Think he'd be pissed enough to gorge himself on her?"

"Maybe, if he is our suspect anyway."

"Wanna check him out, make sure we have our guy?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine with me." Sam said, closing the journal and heading out to do two things, one was check into a local motel and the second was stake out the store Mr. Black had worked at and his home, to see if he was the Waheela that the two were after.

_At the motel_

The brothers had checked into a place called the _Spender's Paradise_ it was an odd name for a motel but not the strangest, the boys had checked into a room that was like many of the others they'd been to before, or in some cases there was some kind of cheesy theme to the rooms. The brothers unpacked their belongings and changed into normal cloths but keeping their false FBI badges on them in case someone had to tell them something, Dean having given his cell phone number to the morgue just in case another body was discovered.

"Hey Sam, you think Billy's gonna notice we're watching his every movie?" Dean asked, tossing his bag to the side of one of two beds.

"I dunno, maybe, if he's our guy then he knows hunters'd be in town and gunning for him." Sam answered "We just gotta be subtle about it and hope he doesn't catch on, otherwise he could skip town and start this kinda stuff all over again."

"I got this bad feeling he knows all too well, like he's gonna try to be smooth about it and hope we move on."

"Possibly, I mean if he's as in control as their supposed to be he could end up trying to go after us, wouldn't be shocking."

As the brothers went over everything they needed to for this case they set about as to who would watch William and where, Sam would be watching in case he left his home at night to go in search of more prey and Dean from his place of employment and wherever else he was off to during the evening. Hopefully they'd be able to save whoever was next on the list of people he wanted to snack down on, if there were any more folks out there that he'd want to hurt and maybe even ask around town what kind of person he was.

_At a local bar_

It was the end of William Black's shift, heading to a local bar for some after work drinks Dean trailed him to see if he'd be stalking anyone else he had a grudge against, doing some detective work of their own the brothers discovered there was a long list of folks in town whom he had either made enemies with or had been friends with at one time and burned the bridges with them. Normal logic would say that he's just a douchebag but in this situation normal logic did not apply and he may have been secretly a hungry creature that was posing as a highly irritable man who seemed to have a fetish for making enemies.

Dean sat in a booth in the bar, across from where people were sitting in front of the bar, hoping to get a good idea of their suspect, a man entered the bar about twenty-eight minutes after Dean did, this man standing around 6'3 wearing a suit with a red shirt underneath it, his hair slicked back with gel and brown eyes. It was at this time when he entered the bar went form multiple chatter to near silence and looks of anger and disgust, this man that had entered the bar was William Black, the possible Waheela stalking the streets of Huntington. William had looked around before eyeing Dean, he noticing this back and even William making his way over to him, what he wanted would be anyone's guess, maybe it was to threaten Dean's life if he turned out being the creature they were after but if William was that creature then he'd be stupid to think scare tactics would work on a hunter. After several seconds he met sat down in the booth Dean was in "Excuse me, are you one of the FBI agents in town?" he asked, his voice so scratchy you'd believe that a fork had gone down his throat and a new yorker accent that was added on to that by some kind of cruel irony.

"Yeah, Agent Murdock." Dean replied "May I help you?"

"I'm William Black and I heard that I'm a well, suspect." He replied.

"Well you're on a list of them because according to what me and my partner Agent Stiles discovered, you knew Maya Glenz and Carter Morgan." Dean clarified.

"You gotta listen to me, I'm not a killer."

"Relax sir, we're just looking at all possibilities but two out of four people who died you had connections to."

"And? that makes me the murderer?"

"Sir I don't think you wanna start crap with a federal agent, otherwise we're gonna start having your activity monitored until our investigation is finished."

"Please, I'll do anything if you take me off the suspect list, I can pay you and handsome reward."

Dean shot him a look "Excuse me?"

"You heard me I uh, give you and Agent Stiles a nice cash prize and you two just wrap it up quicker than you should be here."

"I'm gonna ignore the fact you tried to bribe a federal officer of the law, and possibly report to my supervisors that this incidenet had transpired."

"Why?"

"Because more and more it looks like you're trying to cover something up." Dean said, leaving William in the booth, however not having actually left but monitoring his actions and making a phone call to Sam.

"_Yeah Dean?" _Sam said, answering his phone.

"Mr. Black is looking more and more like our guy."

"_DId you see him do anything weird?_"

"Yes, he came over to me and tried to bribe us into leaving, he knows that the 'FBI' is in town."

"_I'm at his residence right now, hiding in the backyard behind a couple trees, want me to try and get in, see if there's anything that could prove he's the Waheela?"_

"Go right ahead Sam, just be subtle about it."

"_I know we don't need him knowing we were looking into his stuff._"

"Exactly, alright, keep me posted on anything you're able to get your hands on." Dean said, hanging up, his brother going through whatever he could in the home of William Black

_Meanwhile_

The night was still young which mean there was definitley still a time for the heavy drinking types to be walking around and getting themselves arrested and put in a drunk tank for the night, this was the case as a patrol car had been passing through the streets of the town. This wasn't an unusual sight in town as this was a common practice all over the country or at least it is in some areas, the car had taken turns, gone right and left and repeating it like a cycle. Just like the other nights before it yet at the same time it wasn't, this was going to be the last time a local officer who was about to have an encounter with the monster that was engaged in a campaign of terror and fear in Huntington.

The patrol car had pulled into a parking lot, exiting from it was a male figure standing at average height, of Haitian descent and ethnicity wearing a officer's uniform, this man was a well known law enforcement official named James Palana. Along with well known he was a well respected member of the town's police department, having grown up here most of his life he was glad and at the same time somewhat shocked this town was being paid a visit by the "FBI" for a series of violent murders. To him this was the first time he'd heard of murders of the kind of vicious and brutal nature that had been happening in town was several decades ago...possibly by the same type of creature and possibly by a different one that had rolled into town and had either left or been taken care of by another hunter of another time, whatever the case he had wanted for the two to finish up before possible mass panic ensued, he also thought he was overthinking the whole thing and that whatever was going on would be a newspaper sensation for a few weeks and die out like previous bizarre incidents in town. He stood against the patrol car to collect his thoughts on the day he'd been working as he usually did when he noticed a bizarre shadow appearing from a street light, although he did not get a good idea of who or what the shadow was it startled him enough to pull his gun out from it's holster. The possibility that it was just someone screwing around did register in his mind because if he'd shot a teenage prankster, it'd be a nightmare for the police department's public image, and Mr. Palana's dream of serving his community could be squashed with the snap of a finger "Is someone there?" he asked, the shadow having long disappeared and no response, he had decided to walk towards the source...nothing but an alleyway that lead to town hall.

Officer Palana had walked towards the alley, his gun still ready and aimed at who or what was the source of the shadow he'd witnessed. Keeping his eyes and ears on alert for what the next sound would be, the silence became almost madness inducing, seconds felt like minutes turning into hours. Silence finally broke when he heard something, and there was no mistaking that it was growling, not like a person making false growls in order to scare someone away, these growls were that of an animal and a large one. The growling began to grow louder as Officer Palana turned his attention to the source of it, covered in darkness except for a striking feature, eyes glowing red...it was like this was a creature out of the worst nightmare a grown man could even have as the beast leaped over his head, gazing in astonishment until it landed down on it's feet and turned to face him. What he saw could only be called an abomination of nature, the street lights behind the creature being blocked out by the sheer size of the beast, all he could do is look at the creature as the lights that were blocked out also gave a faint idea of what it had looked like. Officer Palana stood frozen in fear for several seconds before opening fire on the monster, the bullets having no effect on it at all, despite that the officer continued to fire until the gun ran out of bullets in an attempt to incapacitate it so he could flee...sadly his wish was never going to come to pass as the beast responded to his attack by swinging at him with it's claws, knocking the gun out of his hand and cutting his arm open, the creature then grabbed him by the throat. Squeezing his throat before he eventually became unconscious and his wind pipe breaking to pieces. The monster dropped his dead body to the ground before going to feast upon the dead body...this was the latest attack by the Waheela plauging Huntington, New York.

_Meanwhile_

Sam had snuck into William Black's home, hoping to find anything that could label him their suspect and cause of the murders in town, searching the inside of the house, his phone turned off in case Mr. Black had returned home and Dean called at the wrong time, leading William to catch on to them as hunters. Sam's search took him from the kitchen where he had popped a window open to the main living room, armed with a flashlight and his gun in the event that William Black decided to attack him and creature out. Sam's trek through the property had been turning up nothing until he noticed on a table there was a piece of paper with names on them, it was a list of people who had lived in town and on top of the list it read _Who I am going to kill_ among the list of names were three of the four victims and Officer James Panala's name was on it as well, this without doubt lead Sam to believe that William Black was the Waheela going around town and the causing the deaths, even more suspicious was the fact that three of the four names were crossed off in red ink. This lead Sam to grab a small note pad out of his back pocket and read the names left on the list, writing the ones that weren't checked off yet and hoping they could get to Officer Palana before it was too late, unbeknownst to him it was. Sam pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing Dean's number, the call going to voice mail.

"Dean, it's me, listen I think we got our Waheela here, call me when you get this alright?" Sam said, leaving the message and hanging the phone up as he heard the sound of a car pulling into the drive way, this car did not sound like the Impala which meant that William Black had returned home from wherever it was that he had been, Sam racing back to the kitchen, heading out the window he entered in and hopping down from the window to the ground, ducking down in case William noticed him, Sam heard the faint sound of William opening the door, swearing up and down about how the feds are a bunch of dicks for trying to tell him he was their prime suspect as the killer going around town, proclaiming his innocence before passing out on his couch. Sam looked up and in through the window to see William fast asleep before racing around the side of the house to the front sidewalk, hoping no one else had seen him, he looked around and saw nobody. He walked for a few minutes before noticing a car, a red 1991 Chevy Corsica coming down the way he was going, the car stopping before the window rolling down to reveal the town coroner "Hello Agent Stiles." he said cheerfully.

"Mr. Acel, how are you?" Sam asked heading over to the car.

"Fantastic, listen do you want a ride to the motel you're staying at?"

"I don't want to trouble you Mr. Acel, I could always walk."

"No, it'd be my pleasure, anything for one of the people trying to bring whoever is running around town and doing this to justice."

"Um, if it isn't a problem then sure." Sam said, heading into the passenger seat of the car.

"So, where is it you and Agent Murdock are staying at?"

"I can give directions, take a right first, alright?" Sam asked, giving the coroner directions to the motel he and Dean were staying at currently until their case was over.

_In the Impala_

Dean had been fast asleep in the car, having passed out after being bored to tears by staking out William Black. He even missed Sam's call about him being their suspect, maybe William _did_ know that the Winchesters weren't FBI and that they were hunters, and that he had to wait till the did not suspect him at all. Dean's deep sleep however had been broken after a few hours, it was a dream all too familiar that he had, the demons had decided to cash his deal in early and the Hellhound or Hellhounds were after him. The number of hounds sent was different with each dream, sometimes it was just one and sometimes it was twenty and even on occasion it was one-hundred, whatever the case he'd always snap awake at the point where the hound(s) had finally gotten him. He looked around at first, thinking each time it was the real thing but thankfully it wasn't. The hunter looked down at his watch, it was about 3:30 in the morning, he sighed after realizing he failed to see if he'd been able to label William as the Waheela the brothers were hunting. "Son of a bitch." he shouted as he punched the car's dashboard in frustration, a few minutes had passed before he heard someone knocking on the window of the driver's seat, it was the person who had lead him to this particular hunt, Bela, he rolled the window down after noticing it was her "Door's unlocked." he said, rolling the window back up and watching the theif enter the passenger seat of the Impala "What brings you to these parts?" he asked as she closed the car door.

"I figured I check up and see if you weren't dead." she replied, getting herself comfortable inside the car.

"Took time out of your busy schedule to do that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised how much free time I had tonight, well today anyway."

"Lemme guess, clients figure you're associated with me and my brother you might get them killed."

"No, most of them know who you are, don't see you as much of a problem anyway, but that's because I've said some things here and there."

"About us?"

"No, about Bruce Wayne, yes you two..mostly because I feel you're different from most hunters."

"How's that? we find monsters, kill them, that's the end of that."

"Most of the hunters I've come across have a habit of not exactly giving a damn about who they have to use as bait in order to lure out monsters and spirits." she said "You, Sam, and a few others are exceptions though because I can tell you actually want to help those who're being hunted by the things that live in the shadows."

"Well thanks, I guess."

"What? you have something about being given a compliment."

"No, just I never hear anything resembling a thanks, mostly a you're wanted by the FBI."

"Makes you feel any better the FBI is after me too, well, sort of they think they're after an Evelyn Conliffe."

"Lemme guess, one of your assumed names?"

"Even had a disguise for it too."

"Any other reasons you're here Bela?"

"Okay fine, I was also bored back home and decided I'd see what was going on with you." 

"How adorable." he smirked.

"It's a legitimate excuse."

"Alright, sure, listen Bela I want an answer about something."

"And what would that be?"

"You didn't tell me back in Connecticut but you're not gonna keep me in the dark forever about it."

"You want to know what my deal was for, don't you?"

"I'd like to have some idea, yes."

"Fine." she said simply looking down at her feet "Back when I was 14, I'd learned about how to summon a Crossroads Demon, and I didn't believe it at all, I thought it was a load of crap but I was well.." searching out for words to use.

"You were wrong?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me about it." Bela replied looking over to him and out the side of the car window "Crowley happened to show up and say he was making the deal personally because it'd been a long time since he closed one."

"Cut to the chase Bela, why did you sell your soul to Crowley?"

"Call it cheesy but, it was regarding my father."

"What your dad was dying in a hospital somewhere and wanted him to live?"

"Please Dean, if my dad was in a hospital dying somewhere I'd let the bastard rot to death."

"I'm sensing someone has some issues with daddy."

"Absolutely, to sum up my father, he treated me and my mother like absolute shit, he'd beat us mercilessly and do even worse than that."

"Lemme guess, I don't wanna know?"

"It stopped being abuse and bordered on torture."

"And he got away with it?"

"My father was able to do things behind closed doors that would shock you to your core Dean, he was able to get away with it because he was a politician, able to get local cops in his back pocket...he was untouchable." she continued, trying to hold back tears from streaming down her face.

"And you had this Crowley guy do what exactly?"

"Do anything he could to well, remove him from power, I thought he'd kill him but no, he decided to ruin his image amongst the people in the town I lived in, forced him out of his position and just goddamn did it backfire on me."

"That should be expected, he's a demon, not like he was gonna let it work in your favor after he did what he was supposed to."

"It got what I wanted a bit though, he was no longer able to pay police for not looking into incidents of him torturing us, but his public image was so destroyed he moved us to a rural town where they had no idea who he was, he became an even worse drunk than he already was and well...took his anger about it out on me."

"You think Crowley told who sent him to destroy your dad's image?"

"I wouldn't be shocked, another couple months passed before it got even worse from beatings to just him resorting to pure sadism..then came the day I'd like to believe was a miracle from God."

Dean chuckled at her comment about it being a miracle from God, he'd heard the term before but from someone like Bela? he didn't expect it to ever be uttered from her mouth.

"Is something funny Dean?"

"No, not at all I was just thinking about something stupid, I'm very sorry."

"Anyway, there was a car accident a few months afterwards...he died on impact and my mother and I were brought to a hospital in London...she only lived past a few hours, I myself was lucky to live through it, albeit it took me years to fully recover from the whole thing, even now I'm still not one-hundred percent." she finished.

"I'm sorry about your mom Bela." Dean said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be, towards the end she got to be as bad as him."

"Then I'm sorry your life sucks giant donkey nads?"

"Tiny bit better."

"So what happened to you after your mom died?"

"Got sent to live with my grandmother over here in the US, she's kinda what lead me to doing the kind of thing I do today."

"Stealing?"

"No, well, sorta, it's more or less the things that I do gather, she's always been into all these items with bizarre and supernatural abilities."

"And you sold those when she died?"

"Who said she's dead?"

"Wow, she's gotta be a couple centuries old."

Bela punched the hunter in the arm "To be more accurate, she's 86, sweet old thing...and lives in Elko, Nevada."

"Why Nevada?" 

"I'll never understand why, I suggested to her Florida but no...she was absolutely against it."

"So, you're not close with her these days, are you?"

"That's far from the truth love, I make sure to see her a couple times a year."

"Do I have to meet her?"

"You say that like we're together."

"I'm just saying in case we're ever in Nevada at the same time."

"Only if you want to." she smiled "Course she'd assume we're well, I dunno, a thing."

Dean sighed "Well she's old, she'd assume everyone is banging everyone."

"Course I'd rather she think I was with you, something makes me think she'd spend less time about how I could do better."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it any way you want."

"Well, it's not like you'd probably be that one person she'd introduce me to."

"Gross, I'm granny approved."

"Well, that's basically based upon looks alone, she knew you were a hunter she'd probably shoot you herself."

"She's how old again?"

"Eighty-six, and good with a gun."

"That's one dangerous granny."

"Tell me about it."

Dean looked over at the Brit once again "You said you'd prefer granny thought you and I were well...a fling, you mean that?"

She smirked "Yeah I do, course if we were we'd have to keep the hunting thing out of it all."

"Right, like I tell everyone I know I kill monsters and ghosts for a living?"

"I knew that."

"How?"

"Winchester is a rather famous last name among the hunters community, alot of people who're friends and alot who're enemies."

"Yeah, my dad kinda burned alot of his bridges, mostly thinking it'd keep them safe."

"Was he right?"

"I dunno, a few hunters I knew as a kid are still alive and kicking."

"Dean, do you ever think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"I dunno, like I mentioned us as well something a bit more than platonic."

Dean was taken aback by her blutness for a few seconds before giving her an answer "Well, I dunno...sometimes?" he shrugged.

"I'll admit I have, I'm not proud to admit this but I had this dream one time, well more than once, different scenarios but the general theme being you and me well, forming a type of beast with two backs." she admitted.

"And I thought you were gonna be subtle about it?"

"Being subtle is vastly overrated Dean, I'd rather be open about the whole thing."

"You and me both." he smirked.

"Well, there's a back seat to this thing, it's open isn't it?" she asked, a wicked grin forming across her face. 

The hunter grinned back at her "I think it's pretty much clean."

After an exchange out of a high class pornographic film the two squirmed over to the back seat of the car, the vehicle not moving from the spot it was parked in until it was well into the next day.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** I know I made it way too obvious William Black is the Waheela, forgive me but I didn't feel like making it long and drawn out as to who it was.


	3. Melissa Princeton

**Title:** Dangerous Tonight

**Full Summary**: When a New York town is plauged by a series of brutal animal-like murders, the Brothers Winchester must try to find their right culprit before the beast puts them in it's sight

**A/N:** It dawned on me that I told a wonderful reader of mine that the 2nd chapter would not be up for about 1-2 weeks...is that considered lying?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Supernatural_ if I did however, this story most certainly would be canon.

Sam had arrived at the motel that night and noticed Dean hadn't been back, figuring he was out at a local bar and would be back shorly, Sam passed out on one of the motel beds, awakening the next morning to sound of the Impala's engine, reading the digital clock at the end of the bed the numbers being 11:07, Dean entering the room after the engine's noises stopped, a bag from a local store in hand.

"Morning Sam." He said entering the room.

"Dude, did you just get back?"

"No...yes." Dean said, trying to lie at first then thinking there was no way he could.

"What had you out all night."

"Searching for that William Black guy after he tried bribing us into leaving."

"About that." Sam said, getting up from the bed and looking for the note pad he'd written William's list on "I busted into his place last night and he had a list of names, it's a list of people he's going to or wanted to murder."

Dean grabbed the note pad from Sam "Well he's enjoying his little murder spree I presume."

"I figure we can go see James Palana and tell him that his life is in danger." Sam suggested, not being aware of the officer's fate the previous evening.

"Uh, Sam." Dean said, grabbing a newspaper from his bag, showing Sam that morning's paper, the main headline reading **OFFICER A VICTIM, SERIAL KILLER STILL ON THE LOOSE**.

"Dammit." Sam sighed "Well, we can go looking for a Josephine Stegula, he's the next person on the list"

"What's her connection to William Black."

"His Mistress."

"Kinky."

"Dean, she's 19, he's 40-something."

"...Still kinda kinky."

"Officer Palana is at the town morgue, right?"

"Course he is, should head over there now just to be safe."

With that the brothers got to the car down the town morgue, pulling into the parking lot with urgency, rushing into the morgue only to be stopped by the town coroner "Can I help you two?" he asked upon noticing them.

"Coroner Acel, I didn't get the chance to thank you for giving me a ride back to the motel last night." Sam said.

"And yes you can." Dean said, showing Coroner Acel the newspaper article about the officer's murder.

"Again it's no problem Agent Stiles, and Agent Murdock I'm sorry to inform you that Officer Palana's been cremated as of earlier this morning."

"What, why?" Sam asked

"His family and personal request."

"Okay then, Agent Murdock we should get going."

Dean nodded and the two left the morgue dejected at the news they had failed to protect the lastest person on William's murder list, the two headed back to the car and decided to ask around town for a woman named Melissa Princeton, the mistress of William Black.

"Hey Sam, what did you mean he gave you a ride?" Dean asked turning on the radio, the song playing was _Computer God_ by Black Sabbath

"When I snuck out of William's place he came around the corner and offered a ride back to the motel we're at." Sam replied, looking at the list.

"Huh, well thank god for that otherwise Willy would've gotten you."

"Yeah." Sam said "So, where do we start looking for Melissa?"

"I dunno, she's like 19 right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where would we go to find a 19 year old hottie who wanted a may december fling?"

"Got me, we could try asking local police."

"That works." Dean said, taking a turn to the town police station, asking for the name and address of Melissa Princeton in hopes William hadn't gotten to her yet, Sam waiting outside in the car and making a call to someone he hadn't seen since the incident at the Library.

"Ruby? listen, I'm sorry if I pissed you off but I just wanted to know more..if that's possible of your memories of humanity, alright, call me back or just pop out of nowhere." Sam said, leaving a voice message, Dean knocking on the car window. Sam not startled looking up at his brother enter the vehicle.

"Dude, who were you calling?" Dean asked, seating himself in the drivers seat.

"Oh uh, just Bobby." Sam lied.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, in case we missed anything about Waheelas."

"And? did we?"

"Wasn't there so I had to leave a message."

"Oh, well, I'm guessing he's busy with the salvage yard or out hunting something himself."

"I guess so."

"So, I found where Melissa lives."

"You did?"

"Yup, she lives on the southern house at the end of town on 1721 Rupert Street."

"Huh, well let's head on over there and tell her that well.."

"Her life's in danger?"

"What, you have anything better Dean?"

"Tell her the truth? like, the whole truth?"

"No, maybe tell her we just know her life is in danger because of her psychotic ex-lover?"

"That works too..and what if he shows up while we're there and he creatures out?"

"Then we torch him and tell her the truth?"

"Well by then it'd be too late to lie so sure." Dean said, igniting the car engine and taking a 12 minute drive to 1721 Rupert Street, pulling up to a regular sized house, the exterior of the home being a dark shade of purple.

"This is the place?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Dean said, getting out of the car.

Sam followed his brother up the driveway of the home, knocking on the door, a few minutes passing before anyone came to the door, however the person inside the house only cracked the door slightly "Ca-can I help you?" a female voice asked timidly.

"Yes, are you Melissa Princeton?" Sam asked.

The door opened fully to reveal a full female figure, standing at 5'5, long brown hair & eyes wearing pink and white pajamas, this was Melissa "That'd be me, who-who are you?"

"FBI, Agents Murdock & Stiles." Dean said, flashing a false ID, Sam showing a false ID of his own.

"FBI?" She asked, having no clue what two federal agents or so she believed would want with her.

"Yes, listen, we'd like to know a few things regarding a man you may have known by the name of William Black." Sam said.

Melissa tried to slam the door, however Dean placed his foot in the door way to stop it from happening "Ms. Princeton we could have you charged for refusing to cooperate with authorities in a murder case."

"Murder? you think Billy killed someone?"

"Yes actually." Sam said, pass by Dean and letting himself inside the home "Not just someone but four people recently "We understand you were involved with Mr. Black at one point."

"One point, we're together currently, now get the hell out of my house."

"Excuse us Ms. Princeton but we're federal agents of the law."

"And you're trying to be facist pigs and say my Billy is a killer!" she snapped.

"We're not saying he _is_ our prime suspect, but this is pretty damning evidence." Sam said showing her the list of people he intended to kill "Now I don't know if you knew any of the victims who's names were crossed out but your name being on that list raises suspicions that he'll be after you next."

"My god." she said, the fact that "her Billy" would put her name on a list of people he wanted to kill sent shockwaves of sadness and disgust throughout her body.

"Yes, we wanted to just know if you knew about this." Dean said, looking down at the ground and back at her.

"I mean, he threatened it a few times but I had no idea he actually was considering it." She replied "Oh god I need to get out of here, you need to put me in witness protection or something."

"Calm down Ms. Princeton." Sam said, gesturing for her to remain calm.

"Calm down? my boyfriend wants to murder me and you want me to calm down?" Melissa asked in a state of semi-shock.

"Yeah pretty much." Dean answered flatly.

"Great, first real love and he wants me dead." she sighed "Alright what do you want me to do or what do I have to do."

After a few minutes the brothers struck a deal with Melissa, they'd stake out her home in the event that William had dropped by and they would take him down if he became extremely violent with them, using the extremely violent thing as a cover of William deciding to creature out and attempt to devour her. With the arrangement made, the brothers parked the Impala in her garage, only emerging when they needed something like food, drinks or to use the bathroom. Hours passed, Dean checking his watch and the time being 5:45 PM.

"You think she tipped Willy off to us?" Dean asked, looking down from his watch and at the car's dashboard.

"I dunno, probably, and in exchange he doesn't murder her."

"Bastard."

"That about sums him up."

"What if she knows?"

"Knows what?"

"That Willy's a Waheela and is just using her name on the list as a distraction."

"I dunno, maybe."

_Meanwhile_

Back at the bar that Dean had previously visited, the man known as WIlliam Black was sitting and engaging in his favorite after work hobby, drinking. He sat and gulping down drink after drink, different brands of liquor as if he were dying tomorrow and trying to ease the pain of it. This event took place from the time he got off his usual place of employment till the bartender(s) had decided it was time to cut him off and send him home or call for a cab home. In this event a local officer was called to bring him to the station because he was acting out of control, the sight was something for people to see but locals didn't expect anything less out of a drunken William, the last time this had taken place he stole a gun from the officer and shot someone in the arm, why he was a free man after that is anyone's guess, thankfully it didn't go down like it did the last time, this time although there was a struggle, he was able to be taken out of the bar and down to the police station with the usual verbal complaints, being tossed in the drunk tank to sober up.

"This is a mistake!" he shouted, none of the officers paying attention to his words "I'm not drunk, I just have a speech disorder." he added, his slurred words saying otherwise. He laid against the cell he was being kept in, not that this time in jail would do anything for his drinking habits, he'd pick them right back up when or if Melissa had come to pay his bail as she had done before. William had moved back and forth before lying on the bed of the cell. His drunken thoughts collecting themselves until he heard a noise coming from the ceiling, something was moving through the vents, it wasn't unheard of that animals like rats, possums and raccoons getting into police station vents, in face it happened every now and then. The exception in this case being that whatever was in the vents this time was much larger than the usual animals.

"Hey, officers! something's up there! OFFICERS!" he shouted to no avail because unbeknownst to him, the cop assigned to take care of matters at the station that night had been killed by the creature in the vent, the windows painted in blood and the officer himself being left in pieces. William sat in the cell hoping whatever was in there was on it's way out, sadly for him that wasn't the case, the creature in the vent was far from done with it's search for a meal, the creature breaking through the ceiling, all he could do is look away and play dead, hoping that what was there was either a hallucination brought on by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed or it wouldn't bother with a dead meal. His theory about it being a hallucination was far from true, the creature busted the cell bars open and let out a fearsome bellow that could make the blood of the mightiest Viking warrior run cold with fear, William had decided to make a run from the creature. However that was ill-advised as all it did was fling him against the wall outside the cell, the creature grabbing him by the throat and pulling him up to face him. The most striking features he'd observed were the teeth and claws of this nightmarish animal, the beast swinging at him with the claws from it's free hand, cutting deep into the skin and managing to cut organs, William Black died within seconds in a painful manner as the beast began to feast upon him while still barely living, feeling the intense pain of each bite it took, digging the fangs into the flesh, the blood of William pouring to the ground and around the general area.

_Meanwhile_

Sam had kept himself in the car, ready to knock out. Looking over to the drivers seat he saw Dean was fast asleep from the boredom of waiting for William to arrive, the brothers still thinking it had a chance of happening yet unbeknownst to him, they were after the wrong suspect and as they sat there, he was being killed in the police station, Sam decided to nudge Dean awake, his brother stirring "What Sam?" Dean groaned at the idea of waking up.

"Sorry Dean but I think Melissa sold us out." Sam replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been waiting here all night, I think she told him that feds were on to him."

"Or maybe she knows _what_ he is, and that hunters were after him."

"Whatever the case I'm gonna see what the hold up is." Sam said, exiting the Impala and out of the garage to his shock and horror the entire kitchen in Melissa's home had walls covered in blood, running to the living room he saw more blood on the windows and floor, Melissa Princeton nowhere in sight.

"Dean, we got a problem." Sam said opening the drivers seat door.

"What do you mean problem?"

"Just take a look."

Dean exited the car, to see the bloody sight his brother had previously seen, it appeared to them they'd failed to get their suspect and stop him in time. It was a blow to them that the Waheela managed to get it's target before they could act.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered at the sight of the bloody rooms "We should get down to the police station see if anyone else on that list has been killed." he added, this time making it audible for Sam to hear.

"Yeah." was all Sam said heading back to the garage and to their car as they had left for the police station, unaware of the incident that had taken place while they were there, when the brothers left the house, a figure emerged from the house's basement. The figure was none other than Melissa herself, looking around and sighing to herself "Thank god they're gone, those feds aren't gonna put my Billy in jail." she said to herself, taking another glance at her home, she smiled to herself. Satisfied with the fake blood she had thrown across the place.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** I know this one is much shorter than the others but I'm currently suffering a case of writer's block, I'm hoping I can get this fic finished within the next few weeks.


	4. Exposed

**Title:** Dangerous Tonight

**Full Summary**: When a New York town is plauged by a series of brutal animal-like murders, the Brothers Winchester must try to find their right culprit before the beast puts them in it's sight

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Supernatural_ if I did however, this story most certainly would be canon.

The Impala pulled into the police station parking lot, to their surprise there were officials removing a corpse and remains of the officer who was previously killed that night. The brothers exiting the vehicle to meet with other officers about the incident.

"What just happened here?" Sam asked.

"A cop, he was watching who we took in tonight and he was killed in the same way all the other victims." an officer answered.

"Who else was killed? I saw more than one body bag." Dean said.

"Local, name was William Black, there was a long list of people who'd be dancing on his grave when he's buried."

"Well, we'll take a look in the morning, meantime we'll let you take it over from here."

"Um, alright, uh have a good night." he said, walking back inside the station.

Dean looked at his brother, trying to hold back the shock of the name who was killed in the station "William Black? " Dean asked, just to be sure he heard the name right.

"Well, looks like our Waheela was sending a message." Sam replied.

"And what message is that?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to keep looking."

The brothers returned to their motel, this evening had proven to be interesting as there was a list, and it was written by a man killed by what they were hunting and yet they thought that man was their hunt. This Waheela proved to be smart, it knew hunters were after it and soon enough, the brothers were about to face their enemy, the creature they were hunting in town.

The next morning arrived and the brothers went over their agenda for the day, that agenda being research into town records of people who were considered "material" for the new suspect, this task's purpose was to see if there was anyone else the Waheela could pose as, the brothers themselves posing as FBI agents had decided to go to the town hall, to see if there were records on anyone important who had some kind of shady past. Or if there was something that linked them to the vicitims.

"So, there's a James Smith, he's the town manager and was an associate with Carter Morgan and Damon Roelle." Sam said, looking at files that could possibly I.D. the Waheela.

"Damn." Dean said raising an eyebrow "But that's about it, nothing regarding Officer Palana, Maya Glenz or William Black?"

"Nope."

"Crap."

"We need someone who knew or had connections to _all_ the victims."

"Yeah, and other than that there's a woman named Emily Eddins."

"What's Emily's connections?"

"She was William Black's ex-wife."

"Was?"

"Well, one of them anyway, apparently she died in town around four years ago."

The brothers searched through, none of the records showed anything that could label them as the Waheela, they even looked into the histories of the town's mayor assuming he was the monster that the brothers were after. It wasn't the first time some kind of creature they had gone after posed as a high ranking official of any town or city they had been to, it was an occurence that seemed to be recurring. As their search continued it became apparent that nobody who lived in town could possibly be their suspect, Sam and Dean exited the town hall dejected that they tried as hard as any hunter could be yielded no results, even a faint shimmer of hope would've helped, even a man who came to town just a week ago and nobody seemed to know that well could've been their suspected creature.

"Well, I'm beginning to think Sam."

"About what?"

"That this Waheela, what if it's already skipped town?"

"Never thought of that."

"I did."

"Dean, it killed two people last night, it's not just gonna kill some people and then leave."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's not their M.O. a Waheela's gonna stay in the area until it's decided there's no viable food source or it's been killed, the one dad hunted in Braddock Heights did the same thing."

"Well, we gotta keep an eye out for any and everywhere that suspicious deaths took place."

"Where did the first death happen?"

"Uh, if I read right it was a local park, it's called Oyster Bay Park."

"Oyster Bay?"

"Yeah I have no clue."

"So, we're gonna stakeout there right?"

"One of us will anyway."

"One of us?" 

"Yeah, I was gonna head back to Melissa's place, see if there was anything that we missed."

"Okay, we can roll by and see how it got in."

"Sounds like a plan."

The Winchester brothers had agreed on the plan and left the town hall, heading back to their Impala and head back to Melissa Princeton's home, the drive in total took 23 minutes, arriving at the home to see not only a slightly cleaned up home but to see the police themselves taking away a perfectly alive Melissa, the brothers pulling over and exiting the vehicle "Excuse us, Ms. Princeton, what is the meaning of this we assumed you-"

"I wanted you away from my Billy!" She snapped, screaming.

"Mam, William died last night."

"Because you pigs MURDERED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM YOURSELVES IN COLD BLOOD!" She began to yell at the top of her lungs, Melissa having been arrested today for calling the police station and threatening to commit acts of violence against local police whom she considered to be William Black's murderer.

"Okay, well, she faked her death to get us to end our stakeout." Dean said, looking at the car take the woman away.

"Dean, I think there's a rule against sleeping with batty women."

"Yeah I know there is."

"Good to know."

"I kinda invented it."

"Now you're just making that up."

"And if I'm not?"

"Then you're not?" Sam shrugged.

The brothers returned to their car after the Princeton incident, the brothers formulated their plan for the final part of the case that they were working, Sam was going to be on lookout at Oyster Bay Park later that night and Dean would hopefully look around town in other areas that could be considered the Waheela's main hunting grounds. With a game plan the brothers were more confident than anything that they were on the right track to eliminating the problem in the town of Huntington and on to the kind of problem Sam would prefer, that problem being the demons and stopping his brother's crossroads deal from coming due, the day was coming even closer now that it'd been a few weeks since the holiday season which included the new year, time was running short and both brothers wanted to get things in order before time ran out, time was a luxury the brothers could not afford at the current moment and every second counted, this was the case every single day and extended into their hunts. As the day went on the brothers went to the trunk of the Impala for supplies, except in the case of lighters which were something they had to purchase from a local store as part of the weapon to kill the Waheela, the other portion being bottles of anything that can be sprayed and flamable.

"That was a jip, 10 bucks for a bag of these things?" Dean complained, exiting from a gas station store with the small red bag, a pack of about 10 lighters inside the bag.

"Dean, it's probably just how they sell things there."

"Whatever."

"Dude, we got what we need, don't we?"

"Yes we do, but that's still an outrageous price for a bag of 10 of these things." Dean said, entering the driver's seat of the Impala.

"If you say so Dean, if you say so." Sam said, entering the passenger seat "Listen, Dean, when we finish here-"

"You wanna go hunting some demons?"

"Yes, and that's because well, I heard something unnerving."

"What would that be?"

"When we were in Jacksonville, working that Yeti case...Ruby told me something."

"Ruby? we trust her all of a sudden?"

"Dean, you haven't even met her."

"I don't need to unless it's putting a bullet from the Colt in her brain, she's a demon Sam, we should cut our losses and kill her and be done with it."

"Dean! you're not even willing to listen to me, are you?"

"I'll listen to you, but the second I hear Ruby's name then I'm gonna start thinking she's sending us into a death trap."

"Dean, just shut your fucking mouth and hear me out for a second!" Sam snapped.

Dean sighed "Fine, what did the lying little demon bitch say?"

"There was something-someone actually after us, someone dangerous."

"Yeah, her."

"Dean!"

"Alright alright, that narrows it down."

"A demon, Dean, one who's supposed to be all kinds of powerful."

"Oh what? the Devil?"

"No, a demon who's only known name is The Demon Whose Eyes Shine Blue."

"Blue-Eyed Demons?"

"Apparently he's the only one."

"And you're sure that he exists?"

"Why wouldn't I be? he was walking inside my mind during my sleep."

"Well, if he exists and Ruby is in the same room with him, can shoot them both and be done with it." Dean said firmly "It'd be two less demons in the world, and Sam?" 

"Yeah?"

"Jacksonville was months ago, you've waited till _now_ to tell me?"

"I know, I know but I've been busy."

"Sam, she's screwing with your head."

"You just said if he exists."

"And if not all the more reasons to murder the bitch."

Sam said nothing after that, allowing Dean to finally get them on their way.

The brothers drove back to their motel for the remainder of the day, as Waheela had a preference to hunt for their prey at night, time passed by quite slow, slower than a turtle carrying a slug on it's back, slow enough that Sam and Dean could die of old age and come right back to life several times between then and the time they were set to go after their creature, at this point they didn't need to have someone to stop, they only had a beast who would be on the prowl and apparently a grudge against folks in the town. After it's grudges were fulfilled it would just continue until either the Winchesters defeated or it brought the population down to zero in it's search for food. Night had finally arrived for the brothers to begin the final stages of their hunt, and their plan to finally be put into action against the creature stalking the shadows of this sleepy otherwise peaceful New York town.

The Impala had driven off to the location of Oyster Bay Park, it was on the eastern end of town, a rural part of the area with woodland that a beast like the Waheela could hide in whilst stalking it's prey, it was Sam's theory that the reason they couldn't find anyone in town who was their suspect was that the Waheela was not even posing as someone, this one happening to be a simple predator that indulged in the hunting of it's prey, and William Black happened to be someone that it was after, Dean on the other hand believed that it was posing as a person and walking amongst the population, easily blending in and not raising any questions about their true identity.

Sam walked into the entrance of the park, keeping his supplies on him in the event of the Waheela planning a surprise attack against him, on alert to everything around him. This was a thing all hunters did especially when it came to dangerous creatures that are known for their agility and their willing to take as long as they need to close the deal on the prey, Sam kept track of all noises he heard around him in the event the beast began tracking him, as smart as the Waheela are, they also have a habit of becoming arrogant with their prey by toying with them too much and having to make a battle with what was once an easy target. Sam kept this in mind during his entire time, walking the paved walkways of the park and so far nothing of anything related to the hunt had occurred, Sam on the other hand wasn't so unsure about the presence of the beast, it could arrive from any point at any given chance he allowed it too, to counter that he fired a warning shot that had ended up hitting a tree to see if he had gotten the beast he was after to go elsewhere in the area.

_Meanwhile_

Dean drove through the streets in the Impala, hoping to see something out of the ordinary, it could be anything from sounds to shadows, anything that would let him know he was in the general vicinity of the monster, all that happened however were people looking at the car, still thinking that a federal agent was in town and thinking everyone was a suspect. Dean pulled over when he heard the sound of his phone going off, it was the coroner James Acel calling and asking Dean to come over as soon as he possibly could, Dean had driven to the town morgue once more and hopefully for the final time as the building was set to close for the night, the 32 minute drive made the hunter think about what he was leaving his brother to deal with on his own, a monster, a monster he and Sam hadn't come across since they were younger. It made him believe deep down that their skills at hunting one of these beasts was rusty at best, at worst rusting and slowly cracking apart. However Dean keep reassuring himself that Sam was a grown boy these days, and that he can handle the job if the Waheela attacked him. It also saddened him to an extent because it forced him to reflect on his choices during the last year, including the deal he made at the crossroads, he wanted to believe there was a way out of it, he really did yet at the same time he doubted that he would and that he would be sent to Hell in just a few months time. Dean had to however clear that from his head as he pulled into the parking lot of the morgue to meet with Mr. Acel, what it was about he did not know, only that he'd tell him when he got there, it didn't really register with Dean why he'd call him so close to closing hours. Dean simply thought that it was just some late development that had happened and he wanted to inform of it, seeing as how James believed that he was still a federal agent. Whatever the case Dean simply walked into the building, to his surprise the lights were all out but the door unlocked, maybe it was just like that outside to and inside his office he was still hard at work. Unforunately that's never the case with something hunters tracked, it always was some kind of set up, maybe the Waheela had managed to kill the coroner and get Dean alone.

"Hello? Coroner Acel?" Dean asked, closing the door behind him, it was an unusual feeling noting that the man had called and now that he was there...nothing "Hello, James Acel, it's Agent Murdock from the FBI, you called me a while back to get my ass down here."

"Hello 'Agent Murdock' it's good to see you." James said, standing behind Dean.

Dean turned around pointing his gun at him, lowering the weapon upon knowing who it was, and that the man was walking closer to him.

"I did indeed call you and I just need to tell you, get the hell out of town before I kill you myself." he said calmly and with a smile, landing a punch across Dean's face, grabbing his weapon from him and throwing it to across the room "Impersonating a federal agent is a serious crime, y'know, especially when those fake feds are getting in the way of my meals."

Dean looked up at James, noticing his eyes were turning a dark shade of red "Son of a bitch, it's you, it's been you this whole time."

James simply grabbed Dean by the throat and pinned him to the wall "Y'know, I had a pretty sweet gig going on here, well, originally it was San Antonio for a good long number of years, then two hunters...one of them named Isaac came down after me but I managed to escape." He said, a proud smile across his face "I killed, ate, came here after I escaped from them and got to feed on the dead bodies here...then I got a _wicked_ stomach infection and needed live meat, then I knew I just was going to have hunters, like you and your partner 'Agent Stiles' coming for me." He continued, a series of fangs descending from his jaw "Know, I always wanted to kill a hunter, and eat one." he finished before tossing Dean to the front desk, causing it to break from the force in which Dean was thrown.

"Maybe now I should show you what I really am." He muttered before his physical appearance began to change, growing a snout, claws and sharp hair-like appendages growing from the back of his head, his skin becoming a sickly charcoal color and bulky, in fact his skin was becoming inhuman in texture and covered with some kind of muscles that were exposed due to a lack of fur, his face having dropped all human aspects and becoming fully canine-like, the clothes on him bursting as his transformation finished, including his shoes which revealed dog-like feet, this was James Acel's true form, this man was the Waheela that Sam and Dean were after and now it was after Dean...he let out blood chilling roar upon showing his true form

_Meanwhile_

Sam remained in the park, sitting down by a bench before sighing to himself, the usual chill running down his spine...there was no doubt about it as he looked up, it was Ruby.

"Your brother's getting his ass handed to him." she said bluntly upon Sam's noticing her.

Sam shot up from the bench to face the demon "What do you mean?" 

"I mean that the nice coroner who was helping you? _he_ was your monster of the week, dumbass." Ruby retorted.

"Dammit, the morgue is on the other side of town." Sam said, not knowing what to do at this point hoping Dean could hold him off.

"Well, there is this one thing I could do."

"What's that?"

"I can send you there myself."

"Really?"

"Don't mention it, we'll talk about whatever you called about later."

"Alright, well how're you gonna send me there?"

"You gotta hold my hand first."

Sam eyed Ruby for a second after the words came from her mouth "Excuse me?"

"Sam, do you want your brother to die or not?"

"Okay okay." Sam sighed, holding the hand of the demon.

"Alright, now close your eyes and think of a location, concentrate as hard as you can on it and open your eyes only when I say so, got it?" Ruby asked

"Got it." Sam replied, concentrating as hard as mentally possible on the town morgue, thinking as if he was physically at the location himsef when he suddenly heard the words come from Ruby's mouth "Open them..." she paused for several seconds, they did however feel more like hours considering the situation he was in, waiting as long as he possibly could before blasting his eyes open and telling Ruby to hurry her ass up "NOW!" he heard her shout, within milliseconds his eyes opened, looking around he was in the area, this fact struck him within the sighting of the Impala. Sam ran towards the door, blasting the glass door open with his gun before kicking at it to break it apart, to his sight he saw the Waheela throwing Dean liked a stuffed bear from one area to the other, Sam opening fire on the monster and the bullets making contact. They stunned the creature but only for a few seconds for him to get to his brother "Dean!" he shouted, tossing his gun to Dean before running to retrieve his brother's firearm.

"Thanks Sam." Dean groaned, firing his own shots at the Waheela, the beast bellowing out in irritation at the feeling of bullets breaking it's skin and entering parts of it's torso, stomach and a thigh. The creature taking a swing at Sam in response to his shooting at him, the Waheela swinging it's claws at the younger Winchester, creating deep cuts into the wall as Sam dodged quick enough for it to happen, the creature staring down Sam before Sam himself shot a fire into the creature's eye. The Waheela letting out a scream of pain and agony, Dean firing a shot into the creature's back. The monster turning around to face him as Sam pulled out a small knife, stabbing the beast into the back of it's ankle, digging as deep as the blade could before it attempted to swing at him. Sam ran towards Dean after dodging the beast and it's wrath-induced aiming skills. "Listen, I got an idea but it's a long shot." Sam said, helping his brother to up from the ground, the brothers exiting the building and the creature lunging towards them and narrowly catching them, the Waheela busting down doors as it lunged, the brothers running towards the Impala, turning the vehicle on, the headlights turning on and blasting the beast in it's one good eye, the blade Sam stabbed it with still dug into the ankle before it grabbed and ripped the weapon from it's body, tossing it to the side.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, not sure what the ask.

"Waheela's eyes are vulnerable to lights, like car headlights." Sam replied, exiting the vehicle after the brothers swapped guns for their respective weapons.

The beast looked up from where it was, slightly collapsing to the ground from the blade cutting lightly into the bone of the ankle in which Sam stabbed it. Getting up from the ground as it saw the two coming closer, attempting to lunge at them once again but failing due to the cut in the bone. Instead of lunging it opted to swing at the brothers hoping it would catch at least one of them but not being quick enough due to the injury it had sustained. The brothers escaping the attempts it made to slash them up better than a chef cuts meat, the brothers responded to a growl the beast let out by opening fire on it simultaneously, the remaining shots hitting the creature with rapid success as it let out screams to let them know the pain it was suffering from as the bullets made contact, this was a painful reminder of the bullets already lodged inside the monster, it dropped to the ground after the shots were fired against it, down to the knees as it tried to regain it's composure. This was to no avail however as every attempt it made was a vain effort to get at the hunters before they killed it, Dean headed back to the car to retrieve the weapon to kill a Waheela. Unable to find the Waheela killing weapon, Dean substituted the way to kill their enemy with one other thing that was guranteed to kill it. The Colt, at that point in time Dean wanted to save the bullets for demons but desperate times called for sacrifices, such as the use of a demon killing firearm. "Sam! out of the way!" Dean shouted as he aimed the weapon at the creature once known as James Acel. Sam followed the order Dean gave, the elder Winchester brother having a good aim of the creature before him, opening fire with the Colt as the bullet from that gun made contact with the skull. Penetrating it and hitting the brain with a direct shot, a bluish hue blasting off the creature, a sure sign the bullet had hit it's target and the creature was dying. The Waheela let out a final bellow of pain before it dropped to the ground, dead and immobile. The hunt was over and the beast stalking the streets of Huntington, New York had been vanguished, the hunters after it performing a successful job and the monster defeated. Sam looked over to his brother holding the Colt, a smile on his face as he realized he was one case down and the road to finding the Blue-eyed demon and a Crossroads King named Crowley had finally begun.

"So, we're gonna dispose of that, aren't we?" Sam asked, walking over to his brother.

"Well, of course we are." He replied, taking a deep breath knowing that this was finally over...until the brothers got news of another Waheela causing a problem in some other town "How about I let you have the rest of the night off Sam?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning I'll deal with...this."

"The body?"

"Yeah and getting rid of it."

"Okay then, I guess that works?" Sam shrugged, not knowing what to say.

The brothers loaded the body of the Waheela, using the name of James Acel into the trunk of the Impala, one of the many wonderful things about that car was that it was good at keeping bodies of creatures in the trunk, Sam being dropped off at the motel while Dean found a ship yard about an hour outside town that he used as a means to dispose of the body of the creature they had finished a hunt for. Sam in the meantime headed back to the room, turning on the light to see the all too familiar face of the demon Ruby sitting on the motel room table, this being the same demon whom had helped him get to his brother in order to finish the case.

"What-how did you get into the room, Ruby?" Sam asked, the door was locked, and no sign of a break in...it was puzzling to say the least.

"I'm a demon Sam, I have my ways of getting in." she smirked, getting off of the table and walking over to him.

"Should've figured that at least."

"Yes you should, I could sneak into Fort Knox, steal all the gold in there, be out in a heartbeat and nobody would _ever_ notice."

"Alright alright, quit bragging."

'It's a common trait of my species."

"Demon or Human?" 

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"I mean, you admitted you remember being human, so what do you consider yourself as?"

"Is this what this is about Sam? Why you called me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Listen Ruby, I just want to know, okay?"

"Know what exactly?"

"I don't know where to start actually, maybe everything."

Ruby sighed "You wanna know everything?"

"Yes." Sam said firmly.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything." Ruby replied.

"Do you remember everything?" 

"Course I do." Ruby paused for a minute, her memories of her human life, her face back then. It was her own unlike the body she was currently using, it also made her think back to her family life...that was a horror story all it's own "I was born on November 9, 1322. My name was Constance Glynn." She continued, starting with the basics.

Sam nodded when she finished "Is that it?"

"No you jackass, I never met my mother because she died in childbirth. All I had to remember her by was memories that her friends told me, she seemed like the nicest woman in the world, I never got to meet her...and I never will Sam, she's just a fleeting memory without a face." the demon continued with her life story "My father..." Ruby trailed off, pausing at the mention of her father "My father was a preacher in our local little town...the shithole is what you know today as Dublin, and my father...he always blamed me for my mom's death."

"Why?" Sam asked, Ruby's mother died under the circumstances of the times...it puzzled him as to why her father would blame her for it, maybe it was just the times he had lived in.

"I'll never know." She continued "My dad was a man of god but behind closed doors he was a complete bastard, he always called me his wife's killer...he would always take his sadness, his anger, his frustration out on me." Ruby paused, the horrid things that he'd done to her could only be imagined by the sickest, most twisted mind "The only thing I can ever thank that son of a bitch for was letting me run away when I was 15." she added "It was then I met this laidback Warlock guy who became like my second dad, a complete stranger was more a father to me than my biological dad..and he taught me everything I knew about magic, eventually it lead me to becoming a Witch myself, he died a few months afterwards after an accident that involved a spell he was working on." Ruby paused, not proud to tell the final part of her story "That's when I did it...when I sold my soul to a Demon, not a Crossroads one at least...this one had white eyes and never told me his actual name but all he did tell me was his bragging of how he slaughtered a monastery and was possessing a monk, anyway I struck a deal that I got 8 years and he'd give me a book, of magic spells and stuff to help me further my learning."

"Did it work?" Sam asked, curious and not wanting Ruby's story to end there.

"It did, it helped me get revenge on my father for the horrible way he treated me." she admitted "But it was some heavy duty black magic shit and-and I don't know what happened but it got the better of me." she continued to admit "I felt _strong_ Sam...and I-couldn't, I refused to stop with just that, it got worse and worse and finally I just became an angry and spiteful girl, people died because of me, innocent people and I didn't realize it until it was too late, when the demon who held my deal came calling, and I died on June 17, 1350...I'd like to think I paid my dues with my time in Hell but that wasn't enough, I lost my humanity and became a demon...it was a slow process that took centuries, after that I just left the pit and hitched a ride in this body, back in 1931."

"You've been walking around since the 30's and nobody's noticed?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I've had to change my physical appearance here and there, dye jobs and hair cuts go a long way." Ruby replied "It was after I left the pit that I made a decision, that I wanted to make up for it...the terrible things that I've done, the blood I've spilled." She looked to face Sam, eye to eye contact being established "It's called atonement Sam, and I'll be first to admit...it's been a long and difficult road."

"How?"

"Because nobody wants to trust me because I'm a demon...you're actually the first to."

"So, you're helping us because...you're trying to atone for the horrible things you did? I gotta give you credit, that's actually pretty noble."

"Thank you, and originally helping you. Fighting Hell's plan whatever it maybe was just another step in my road to redemption...then I found something a little more important to fight for."

"What would that be?"

Ruby placed her hand in Sam's "I think we both know what it is, a very powerful force...more powerful than any demon out there...it's called Love."

"Love? really?"

"Sam, admit it...when we're around eachother there is always something more than it seems."

"Ruby." Sam said, not wanting to admit she had a point to what she was saying "I-I um." The hunter paused before feeling the demon's finger on his lips.

"I know what you're gonna say Sam, that the idea of a demon being attracted to you is...repulsive and disgusting, am I in the right ball park?"

Sam removed her finger from his mouth "No, Ruby, I wasn't gonna say that." he replied, it went against everything he'd been taught growing up. About demons and everything non-human in general but Sam found the idea of black and white morals as something that faded away over time if you gave the thing in question a chance to prove it had good intentions.

"Then what, Sam?" Ruby asked, unsure that she should've ever made the passing mention at all at this point, but something inside her forced it out.

"I was gonna say...that...maybe the feelings are kinda...mutual?" Sam shrugged, ignoring the fact that she had their hands entwined with his "I'm trying to say maybe I see more than a demon? I mean lately I have been anyway and you just proved my point."

"How am I more than a demon?" 

"Well, for starters you remembered who you were when most other demons seem not to."

"Yeah, they've all seem to have forgotten, quite a shame really."

"Also, there's the fact you know what you did wasn't right and now...you're trying to make up for it."

"Sam, get to the point."

"Ruby, I see more than some random demon because of it...but as for us as...well.."

"A thing?"

"If you wanna call it that."

"I would want to call it that, but Sam, answer me something."

"Sure."

"Do you feel it? the spark, the same spark between us that I feel at least?"

"I-I, um." Sam was embarrassed to answer her question but figured he couldn't lie to a demon as it was an impossible task "Yes, okay...I kinda feel there's something."

"Kinda?" 

"Well, I don't know I don't wanna be too sappy in admitting I have a thing for someone."

"Yeah, come to think of it, let's cut the sappy shit and get right to the fun part." Ruby winked.

Sam smiled "You're not very subtle about that."

"Please Sam, I'm not one for that touchy feely garbage...but just so you know, we follow through with this and there's no going back."

"I could care less, Ruby."

Ruby smiled as Sam pulled her closer to him, the space between them becoming non-existant as the two were entangled in a kiss, Sam's against Ruby's shockingly soft lips. Neither of them wanted to but gave into the desire, an act that was considered taboo even treasonous on both ends of their respective. for Ruby it was because demons were supremacist bastards with some kind of identity crisis that they're unaware of because of centuries of time in Hell, and for Sam it's because as a hunter he was supposed to send a thing like her back to Hell or at the very least kill her if the chance was available to kill a demon. These thoughts were thrown in the trunk of a car and left to sink to the bottom of an ice cold river and die...or return as a frozen zombie of some kind with a rampant blood lust...ironically speaking of lust the two gave into that desire, Ruby turning the motel lights off with a snap of her fingers and the two giving into the physical desires that one had for the other...deep down Sam knew if wind of this had ever gotten to his brother, Dean would be _pissed_ at him for having gone through and had sex with a demon, however he countered this fear with the fact that Ruby wasn't like the others before her, she was more...human than the others that he'd encountered...as the night went on, the two broke down all the rules established for both of their kinds, brick by brick, the building(s) that were called The Rules were being dismantled and destroyed.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **So, this somewhat concludes _Dangerous Tonight_ stick around for an epilogue that's on it's way! :)


	5. Epilogue

**Title:** Dangerous Tonight

**Full Summary**: When a New York town is plauged by a series of brutal animal-like murders, the Brothers Winchester must try to find their right culprit before the beast puts them in it's sight

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Supernatural_ if I did however, this story most certainly would be canon.

Sam and Ruby had lied together in the motel bed, the two laying in a post-coital bliss, the demon curled on top of the hunter, a smile on both of their faces "Y'know Sam, I'm all for making this a regular thing...but..." She paused for a second, hoping he knew what she was getting at.

"I know Ruby, you're worried Dean will kill both of us." Sam sighed, wishing she hadn't brought it up but it was inevitable.

"Kill me actually, he'll probably just beat you within an inch of your life." she said half-jokingly.

"Listen to me, alright? we'll figure a way to sneak around for a short period of time, I'll tell him myself."

"When?"

"After we leave town, and maybe before we go after this Blue-eyed demon."

Ruby propped herself up, supporting herself with an elbow "You're going after him? seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Sam, he's one of the most dangerous...things to escape from Hell, if you're going up against him then you better not half-ass it, also, you're gonna want me around."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I want him dead...the bastard was the one who tortured me during those centuries I spent in Hell...who wouldn't want a little retribution after that?"

Before Sam could say anything he'd heard the sound of the Impala in the parking lot, Dean had come back from disposing of the Waheela body. Sam motioned for the demon to leave, Ruby gathering her clothes and escaping through the bathroom, Sam getting dressed again as quick as he could, hearing Dean enter after finally putting his shirt back on.

"Hey Sam, I'm back." Dean announced, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Awesome, so, did you get rid of the body, no questions asked?"

"Ship yard I mentioned was abandoned, so no problem."

"Good, so yeah, let's get the hell outta dodge."

Dean nodded in agreement and got their belongings together, loading them in the trunk and getting ready to hit the road for whatever the road had led them to now, Dean hesitating to start the car for a brief moment.

"What?" Sam asked, entering the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"Sam, be honest with me, why did you wait so long to tell me about this alleged blue-eyes or whatever it is."

"I've just said it Dean, it's slipped my mind, alright? we've been busy chasing leads that end up going nowhere."

"Sam, you learned that from her _months_ ago."

"Dean, what if this one is more dangerous than the ones who've come before him?" 

"Then he is, or she or it."

"Really? we're going that route of let's just make sure we can find it?"

"Sam, that's all that there is to it."

"Whatever Dean, just...let's go." Sam said, not wanting to further argue.

Dean nodded, starting the Impala once again. The brothers were on their way out of Huntington and on to wherever the road led them to next, maybe it was closer to the demons and their overall agenda and maybe it wouldn't. However all was not calm as behind their motel a figure emerged, this man in the same long black coat and reddish-pink shirt, this was the Blue-eyed demon that Sam had been warned about and now Dean knew was on the prowl.

"Soon enough boys, very soon enough we'll be meeting down the road." he said to himself confidently, his meatsuit's voice...sounding like a young man who'd just graduated from high school, an annoying fact he disliked about his host body but it was all that was currently available.

**The End**

**A/N: **Alrighty folks, this concludes _Dangerous Tonight_ and I hope you've been enjoying as I'll be working on the first installment in a series I'm calling _Defeat Destiny_ with a piece of work entitled _Crossroads_ I'll see you then...oh also, be sure to share my fics with all your friends and followers on Tumblr, and I'll be on Omegle this weekend under the _Supernatural _tag...also using the names of my fics _Love Kills _& _Dangerous Tonight_ as tags as well so be sure to be there if you wanna chat with me on Friday, meantome bye! :)


End file.
